


I'd share a life (and you'd share a life)

by daleked



Series: Brief Lives: Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone wolfs out, Future Fic, Isaac has curly fur and that makes me happy, Multi, Super Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mabb49s5IH1r0tp7oo1_500.png">this adorable picture of wolf!Isaac</a> by the talented <a href="http://jinxess.tumblr.com/post/31489276827/isaac-wolf-d">Jinxess</a>. Basically, the pack goes full wolf one Super Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd share a life (and you'd share a life)

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, check out the picture of curly fur!Isaac. It will melt your heart.

The first time Isaac goes full wolf is four months before his twenty-first birthday. The super moon arrives mind-June, and they're ready for it. They gather at Derek's house for pizza in preparation. The first to change is Erica, who drops to her knees, shaking, and sprouts fur while her bones crack and grind. When Isaac feels the transformation finish, he staggers to his feet. Stiles gapes at them from the porch of the Hale house, wide-eyed, and Allison’s hand curls around the small swell of her own belly protectively. Hunter’s instinct.

Derek had been unsure about letting them all hang out this full moon as a pack, but Scott had finally worn him down after five years of arguments. Each wolf was encouraged to spend a super moon alone, as per custom, as gathering in a pack would trigger full transformation into a wolf. There have been cases where packs lose control of themselves, but having their mates there as a grounding influence helps keep them in check. Stiles is laughing animatedly at Jackson, who is trying to look at his own tail- and Allison joins in, giggling softly.

Derek growls for them to listen to him, but it’s too late- the sensory overload has begun. Isaac yelps in joy. Everything is clear, he can hear the crunch of twigs as Scott tries to orient himself towards the smell of his mate, can see Erica’s minute ear twitches in that direction, can smell that Stiles has a slice of bacon wrapped in tinfoil in his pocket. He goes over, ignoring Derek’s warning growl, and puts his head in Stiles’ lap docilely before making snuffling noises at his pocket.

“I don’t even know how you knew, dude,” Stiles complains half-heartedly, taking the bacon out. “It’s even in an airtight Ziplock bag.” Isaac can’t tell him that it’s the smell of greasy bacon fat on the outside of the bag, because Stiles probably packed it without washing his hands, so instead he looks up at Stiles with begging eyes and cocks his head. It works. Stiles gives him the bacon. Boyd gives a mournful, hungry howl from behind them, and Jackson shoves Isaac aside trying to get to the bacon. Stiles bats him off affectionately.

“Dude, seriously… I haven’t got any more bacon.” Jackson pushes Stiles down with his paws and growls in his face before licking his cheek once, leaving a wet stripe of saliva before bounding off to greet Lydia. Her car pulls into the clearing and Jackson scrabbles at the ground, knowing full well that Lydia wouldn’t appreciate scratch marks. Derek growls louder, clearly impatient with his pups, and walks over to where Isaac is nosing at the tinfoil with Erica and Boyd. Allison is petting a wide-eyed Scott, and Scott makes a contented sound at the smell of his mate and his child, happy and well-fed. Derek changes direction all of a sudden, heading to where Stiles is wiping off Jackson’s saliva and looking grossed-out at having werewolf spit on his face.

Derek rubs his muzzle against Stiles’ neck and he flinches away at the feel of a cold wolf nose, laughing awkwardly.

“Whoa there,” Stiles chuckles weakly. “What brought this on? You usually don’t touch me that much when you’re wolfed out.” Derek exhales into Stiles’ hoodie and licks over Jackson’s mark on Stiles, backing up slowly. Stiles sighs and reaches out a hand to stroke Derek’s fur.

“Yeah, I love you too, big guy. Now go on.” Derek noses at Stiles’ hand lovingly and then runs over to his various pups, snapping at them to follow him. They race through the woods, revelling in the freedom. They howl their thanks to the Moon-Mother for giving them full form, and for giving them their mates.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought of this.


End file.
